Due to the rapid development of mobile technology, the demand of wireless data traffic has rapidly increased. As a technology capable of handling the demand, the array antenna has attracted significant attention in the wireless communication community. The array antenna technology can minimize the impact of interference signals on the receiving end by forming optimal beams in desired directions, thereby improving the communication stability and capacity. However, to create optimal beams in desired directions by using the array antenna, a method for controlling beam patterns is required.
The present invention is directed to a method for controlling beam patterns by using an array antenna and apparatus therefor.